The Better Choice
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: What if Bramblestar chose Jessy over Squirrelfight? What would happen to the characters of warriors? Who will die because of this decision? Or what will happen differently? Read as Jessy becomes and apprentice and Squirrelflight's journey of grief, revenge, and mental breakdowns, and Bramblestar's growing bond with Jessy.
1. Choosing Jessy

"I think you know I have to. If I stay, you...you may not follow where your heart truly lies."

Bramblestar was startled, he knew Jessy was referring to Squirrelflight. She was making sense, Squirrelflight and him have been together through thick and thin. She was the daughter of Firestar.

But Firestar is gone now, and both his kits have brought disaster in their wake: Leafpool breaking the code with a WindClan tom and lying for so long, and Squirrelflight for covering up for her.

He remembered Squirrelflight's face when Hollyleaf told the truth, the need for understanding that she had _lied _to her own partner about their kits being theirs.

He remembered the pride he had in his kits, how he watched over them knowing they were _his _kits, and that beautiful image was shattered. Squirrelflight _caused _this.

_Than why did I make her deputy?_

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No." Bramblestar interrupted Jessy. "I won't let this happen."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jessy tilted her head. "Squirrelflight's the mother of your kits! Or, sort of."

"That's the point, Jessy." Bramblestar sighed. "You know they were raised by us, but you don't know the story. At _least _let me tell you the story before you consider leaving."

Jessy nodded. "OK."

"Leafpool was a medicine cat when she fell in love with a WindClan tom, which breaks two rules. One, she can't have a mate or kits, because she is a medicine cat. And two, because two cats from other Clans can't have kits." Bramblestar explained. "She is the mother of Jayfeather and Lionblaze, but she couldn't show it. So Squirrelflight was willing to raise them, but she _lied to me. _I didn't learn about it till Hollyleaf, Leafpool's third kit, revealed it to all the Clans."

"..." Jessy was speechless.

"I can't be with her after that, that'd make her think that it's OK to _lie _to me." Bramblestar felt like he wanted to cry. Jessy came closer and rested her tail on his back.

"No wonder you seem so stressed...besides the fact that you're leader." Jessy purred. "But Squirrelflight has been mean to me and-"

"Wait, what?!" Bramblestar cried. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because not only is she _deputy, _the whole Clan didn't believe me! I told Daisy and she yelled 'nonsense!' to me! Squirrelflight attempted several times to poison my fresh-kill! Nobody would listen to me! And sometimes I'd put protecting this Clan over opening my big mouth!" Jessy protested.

"I'm sorry that Squirrelflight did that." Bramblestar touched his nose to Jessy's. "If you be my mate, you can sleep in my den when the camp is no longer flooded. And I'll tell you many stories of my life, the Clans, as you sleep. I _promise _this Clan will accept you, and I love you. Very much."

Jessy smiled.

"I love you too." Jessy purred. "And...I think I'll stay and maybe try apprenticeship."

"That's wonderful to hear." Bramblestar purred. "We must go back, and I'll uphold an apprentice ceremony for you."

Bramblestar and Jessy twined tails and walked back.

* * *

><p>"All cats of ThunderClan! I have another ceremony to do!"<p>

Squirrelflight's head turned quickly from Stormpaw. She got up, not knowing it was her rival. Graystripe and Sandstorm walked ahead, helping Cinderheart along.

"I think that the she-cat that helped us fight the kittypets and the badgers deserves a chance at becoming an apprentice!" Bramblestar beckoned Jessy over to him. She touched his shoulder affectionately.

Squirrelflight's jaws dropped but no words came out. Leafpool and Sandstorm looked appalled, but no other cats seemed to have a bad reaction. Millie and Daisy gave purrs of approval.

"Jessy, do you wish to learn the ways of the warrior code, the history of the Clans, and the importance of every cat?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do." Jessy purred.

"Than by the power of StarClan, you're new name will be Gempaw. I will be your mentor." Bramblestar and Gempaw touched noses, and she returned to the crowd. Stormpaw congratulated her, and so did Millie and Daisy.

Squirrelflight walked up to Bramblestar.

"More cats f-f-for the Clan..." Squirrelflight gave a weak smile. "That's grea-er...great!"

Bramblestar smirked. Squirrelflight would realize soon enough that this would never had happened if she hadn't lied about the kits.

She walked away, her tail trailing the dirt.

Cinderheart came up Bramblestar next.

"Hello. Can I help you, Cinderheart?" Bramblestar asked.

"I know who you choose as your mate or whom you apprentice is your choice." Cinderheart explained. "But you know Squirrelflight, she'll never stop until she gets what she wants. And you're playing a _dangerous _game by doing this. I'm saying this for the safety of you and Gempaw, I promise."

"I'm her leader!" Bramblestar snapped. "She couldn't possibly hurt anyone!"

"Don't be so sure..." Cinderheart walked away. "Stay safe, Bramblestar."

* * *

><p><strong>Three moons later<strong>

"Push, Cinderheart!" Jayfeather said.

Bramblestar and Gempaw saw as the first kit was born.

"Here, Gempaw." Jayfeather handed Gempaw a dark grey she-kit. Than a tortoiseshell she-kit and black she-kit followed.

Lionblaze came in and touched his nose to Cinderheart's. He looked down at the three she-kits with love. Bramblestar understood, they were probably thinking of all the wonderful times him and Cinderheart shared.

"They're beautiful." Lionblaze and Cinderheart named them Fernkit, Sorrelkit, and Hollykit.

"Your grandkits!" Gempaw purred. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is." Bramblestar shook off the thought of their mother. Squirrelflight passed by, her eyes were dark.

"Lionblaze's kits are born!" Bramblestar called out. Sandstorm and Leafpool came and looked at them.

_Wouldn't Squirrelflight want to see her kits?_

Squirrelflight glanced in the direction of the Nursery.

She turned away and disappeared into the warrior's den.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jessy is now Gempaw! Please review, there are more chapters to come!<strong>


	2. Gempaw and Cinderheart's kits

**OK, so I figured that warriors would know what gems are since they are a type of stone, even thought the prefix has never come to light in the actual series. Even if it's not a proper prefix, it is still my story. My intention of naming her that was that Bramblestar naming her something special would be pretty cool(and it was a Steven Universe reference). For those who are wondering, I intend for her to keep the name Gempaw, thanks for understanding.**

* * *

><p>"Gempaw!"<p>

Gempaw's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She walked over to her mentor and their tails twined. Everyone in the Clan knew they were mates(unofficially, until she'd become a warrior), and although some cats congratulated the two, most were wary.

Why is that? Squirrelflight and her family were acting riled up, and were very passive aggressive about it. Leafpool tensed when Gempaw asked to clean a scratch from battle training. Others were frightened on how passionately she battled, Stormpaw returning to his mentor with a scratch on his muzzle and dismissing it.

Another thing, Bramblestar didn't like the fact he and Squirrelflight were basically joint mentors. He would obviously show his reluctance, and Squirrelflight would flinch and walk away, or get the partner training over with.

"If it means anything, I like training with you!" Stormpaw purred to Gempaw during one battle session.

"Thanks, Stormpaw." Gempaw smiled. "I'm sorry about your mentor."

"It's cool, she isn't that bad on a good day!" Stormpaw joked.

Bramblestar leaded his apprentice out of camp for a hunting session. He had shared some of his early apprentice memories with Gempaw as he promised, her listening to every word intently.

Also, what has happened in the three moons between Gempaw's apprentice ceremony and Cinderheart's kitting was tough. The Clans had become more and more intolerant of ThunderClan poking it's nose into everyone's business. Mistystar, being the daughter of a ThunderClan leader, was the most tolerant of the other three leaders.

Rowanstar however, lashed out when Leafpool tried to help when some of his apprentices had Greencough, and Onestar had started accusing ThunderClan of stealing prey off their territory.

"What are you thinking of, Bramblestar?" Gempaw asked.

"The last Gathering. You were there, the male leaders were very upset at us." Bramblestar explained.

"What for, that Leafpool wanted to help?" Gempaw shook her head. "I don't get it."

"It's a long history." Bramblestar sighed. "Dating back even before the Clans."

"What was before the Clans?" Gempaw asked. "Was Firestar around then?"

"No." Bramblestar tried not to laugh. "Waaaaaay back, before his grandfather was born probably."

"Oh. _That _long ago." Gempaw realized. "Do you remember any names?"

"Just Thunder and Gray Wing." Bramblestar answered. "The history that we remember is little to none since we've dealt with the Great Battle and the flood to teach history lessons."

"It sounds like a lot of history to cover than to just me!" Gempaw pointed out. "I'll track down some prey."

Gempaw ran ahead of Bramblestar.

_Hmm, maybe I'll have Squirrelflight teach some of the young warriors...if she'll follow my orders, that is._

After a few minutes, Gempaw came back with a shrew and a squirrel.

"Very good." Bramblestar purred. "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>Gempaw trotted happily into camp, she disappeared into the elder's den.<p>

_She's learned the warrior code well, but I hope Sandstorm doesn't give her any lip about being my better choice._

"Welcome back, Bramblestar." Lionblaze gave his father a small nod.

"Thank you, how are my granddaughters?" Bramblestar asked.

"Wonderful, Sandstorm shared a story about their grandfather and her when they were apprentices under Bluestar, I listened too." Lionblaze purred. "They love her stories and Graystripe's too."

"But not Purdy's?" Bramblestar half-teased.

"Oh well, that's the thing." Lionblaze sighed. "Purdy has started coughing, and he tried to tell Stormpaw a story this morning. Jayfeather had to come in and help as he was coughing."

"That's not good." Bramblestar replied. "I'll check on him later. But I want to see my grandkits. Let me go get Gempaw."

"Eh..." Lionblaze was audible enough for Bramblestar to hear as he walked away. He turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"What's 'eh'?" Bramblestar slightly growled. "Gempaw has a right."

"It'd make sense if Squirrelflight visited with you." Lionblaze explained. "But Gempaw has only been around for three moons, and you're already bringing her into the family and it's kinda..."

"Kinda _what, _Lionblaze?" Bramblestar curled his lip to show his teeth. "Gempaw is my _mate, _and she has a right to see the kits as much as any _ThunderClan cat!"_

Bramblestar sighed, it was the first time he referred to Gempaw as his mate. A few cats had gave glances and their ears perked, and Squirrelflight was sharing tongues with Whitewing when he said that. She coughed on Whitewing's fur and her eyes widened.

"You alright, Squirrelflight?" Whitewing whispered.

"Yea, yea, course yea!" Squirrelflight shook her head after she stammered. "I'm going to hunt!"

She left, and Gempaw came up to Bramblestar.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Gempaw purred. "Let's go see the kits."

"Oh, right! Would it be alright if I told them you were their grandmother?" Bramblestar whispered. "I know it'd be weird, but you'd be a better grandmother than Squirrelflight anyday!"

"No." Lionblaze growled. "Squirrelflight raised us, Gempaw shouldn't get the right to a title she hasn't earned."

"I'm leader!" Bramblestar rounded on his son. "I decide who gets what title, Squirrelflight's lucky she's still _deputy!"_

"Why would you even revoke that title?!" Leafpool hissed. "She deserved it!"

"By lying, complaining, and being stuck up. You're right! Squirrelflight _did _deserve that title!" Bramblestar laughed passive agressively. "Why shouldn't I listen to the she-cat that gave birth to Half-WindClan kits?!"

Leafpool flinched from the insult.

"Bramblestar, I think you're getting out of paw." Gempaw whispered. "Let's see the kits tomorrow, and we'll rest in your den. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sorry Gempaw." Bramblestar touched his touch to her's.

They both left into his den.

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight watched as they did so from behind the bushes, she stiffened a cry and left to actually hunt.<p>

_StarClan, what did I do to deserve this?_


	3. The Heart of a Dove

**Since a few of you are wondering, I do not like Squirrelflight. I'll probably type why on my profile when I have time. I have a list of warriors I like and warriors I dislike on my profile right above the Warrior fan's oath. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Bramblestar felt Gempaw cuddle beside him as they rested in the leader's den. He sighed happily and licked Gempaw's cheek.<p>

_She's learning about the Clans fast, and I've told her about my life enough times that I trust her wholeheartedly...but I haven't told her about Tigerstar yet._

Bramblestar fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Bramblestar was in a dream. He saw a cat with stars in her pelt approach him.<em>

_"Yellowfang!" Bramblestar meowed. "What brings you here?"_

_"You've made a horrible choice!" Yellowfang snarled, she lifted on her hind legs and slapped Bramblestar. "What were you thinking?!"_

_"First of all, ow!" Bramblestar's tail touched his injured cheek. "Secondly, what are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play stupid with me!" Yellowfang growled. "Jessy hasn't raised kits with you, she hasn't traveled on the Great Journey with you! She's not your _deputy!"

_"So I have to be mates with Squirrelflight?!" Bramblestar's eyes narrowed. "Isn't whom I choose...I don't know! MY CHOICE?"_

_"In any other case, yes!" Yellowfang was calmer now. "But you were destined to choose Squirrelflight, and didn't! You two are perfect for each other, why did you not choose her?"_

_"Because she betrayed me!" Bramblestar cried. "Everything I've ever known was a lie! I LOVED THEM, BUT THEY'RE LEAFPOOL'S! THEY'RE THAT SCAMP'S KITS!"_

_"Quit acting immature!" Yellowfang hissed. "I understand how Leafpool feels."_

_"I bet you do!" Bramblestar grinned with his teeth showing. "Giving birth as a medicine cat, what did that lead to? You and Raggedstar didn't stay together!"_

_"This is different!" Yellowfang cried. "You don't have to punish Squirrelflight for this!"_

_"YES I DO!" Bramblestar growled. "And you know what? After Gempaw becomes a warrior, she's taking Squirrelflight's place!"_

_"You can't do that!" Yellowang wailed._

_"Yes, I can!" Bramblestar retorted. "The warrior code says the leader's word is the code!"_

_"You don't get it!" Yellowfang was shaking. "You're only with Jessy just to stick to Squirrelflight!"_

_"HER NAME'S GEMPAW!" Bramblestar roared. "AND I AM NOT! I LOVE GEMPAW!"_

_"StarClan will punish you for not choosing Squirrelflight!" Yellowfang hissed softly. "She was supposed to have YOUR kits!"_

_And with that, Yellowfang disappeared._

* * *

><p>Bramblestar got up. He noticed Gempaw was not by his side.<p>

He got up and walked up to Squirrelflight.

"Where is Gempaw?" Bramblestar asked.

"You overslept." Squirrelflight had a slight growl in her voice. "So she left on a hunting patrol."

"Oh, OK." Bramblestar looked back at Squirrelflight. "Before I go talk to her, and need to speak with you. In my den."

Squirrelflight's eyes lit up. Bramblestar looked at her unexpectedly.

_Does she seriously think I'm going to ask her to be her mate again?_

"Yes, Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight's tail flicked side-to-side, and her eyes glowed.

"I think we should teach the younger cats about the history of the Clans." Bramblestar explained.

"Oh." Squirrelflight's eyes were no longer glowing, and her tail dropped.

"What did you _think_ I was going to say?" Bramblestar muttered. "I want you to bring all the cats born after the Great Journey in front of the elder's den. I'll talk to Graystripe and Sandstorm."

* * *

><p>"Good hunting skills, Gempaw!"<p>

"Thanks, Bumblestripe!" Gempaw purred as she picked up her thrush. She went on Bumblestripe's patrol, consisting of him, her, Rosepetal, and Lionblaze.

"Yes, it certainly was!" Rosepetal brushed against Bumblestripe. "Lionblaze?"

"I'm listening for prey!" Lionblaze lied. "I can't talk now!"

Gempaw's fur almost bristled when she saw Squirrelflight's glare burning into her from the bushes. Squirrelflight charged and stopped when she noticed Gempaw wasn't alone.

_Why is she trying to threaten me?!_

"Bramblestar wants all of you in front of the elder's den." Squirrelflight said without emotion. "Now."

"OK, can you take my fresh-kill back for me?" Gempaw asked Squirrelflight.

"Of course." Squirrelflight took it in her jaws. "Now hurry."

* * *

><p>Gempaw ran separately from her patrol and stopped when she heard intense purring.<p>

_Who's that? Is it one of our one cats? I'll let them know a meeting's going on!_

Gempaw followed the sound and her fur bristled.

It was Dovewing with another cat.

The cat looked a lot like Bramblestar. He leaned against Dovewing and she purred back with a gleam in her eyes.

"You're _much_ better than Bumblestripe!" Dovewing purred. "I...have to get back to camp."

"Go on, you _naughty_ she-cat." the tom growled seductively. "You'll be on my mind as I get back."

Dovewing ran past Gempaw. Gempaw's jaw dropped.

_Dovewing and Bumblestripe were mates? Dovewing's awful!_

Gempaw ran back and saw Bramblestar was gathering the cats around the elder's den. Jayfeather was leading Purdy to the medicine cat's den.

_I hope Purdy's alright!_

Dovewing fell into the crowd. She rudely stepped away from Bumblestripe, he gave a hurt look.

"ThunderClan, I wish to bring you here so Sandstorm and Graystripe may share some of their stories of before the Great Journey! Also, Brackenfur and Thornclaw will share some of their's as well."

Most cats sighed, but Gempaw listened intently. By the time Thornclaw was done, most cats were asleep. Gempaw noticed Dovewing was gone.

_Of course she is, I should tell Bramblestar..._

* * *

><p>After Gempaw left, Squirrelflight took the thrush and ate it herself. She grinned as she pawed the feathers and licked the blood off her lips.<p>

_They'll think it was Jessy that ate the bird and broke the warrior code! Ha! Bramblestar will be all _over _me soon enough!_

Squirrelflight got up and ran back to camp.


	4. Clan Blues

"Cherryfall, Snowlight, and Berrynose will be on a hunting patrol beside the ShadowClan. I'll lead the patrol."

Bramblestar saw Cloudtail purr beside Brightheart. A moon before the birth of Cinderheart's kits, Brightheart's litter became warriors: Amberdrop, Snowlight, Dewshade.

Before Bramblestar was ready to lead the dawn patrol, a certain trio of she-kits ran out of the Nursery.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" they meowed in union. "Where's grandma?"

"Which one?" Hollykit asked her sisters. "Lionblaze says it's Squirrelflight, but who do you say it is?"

"Gempaw!" Sorrelkit answered.

"Don't be silly, Squirrelflight _raised_ Jayfeather and Lionblaze!" Fernkit protested.

"Wait, isn't Leafpool our grandmother?" Sorrelkit pondered.

"Come on, kits." Brackenfur placed his tail around the three. "Bramblestar's busy now. Have a good patrol, Bramblestar."

"Thank you, let's go." Bramblestar beckoned his patrol over and they left camp.

"What about Gempaw?" Berrynose asked.

"She's been waking up earlier than me every sunrise!" Bramblestar purred. "She already set out on Spiderleg's patrol toward the WindClan border!"

"Shouldn't you be supervising your apprentice?" Cherryfall asked.

"I trust that she'll do well and-"

"Wait, Bramblestar! Look!" Snowlight ran to a half-eaten bird. "It smells of ThunderClan! One of our warriors has eaten before the elders and queens!"

"Let me see." Bramblestar walked toward it and sniffed it. He growled.

"Who was it?" Berrynose asked.

"_Squirrelflight" _Bramblestar said her name in the same tone someone would say "crow-food."

"The Clan deputy?!" Cherryfall gasped. "It can't be!"

"Berrynose, lead the patrol for me." Bramblestar ordered. "I'm heading back to camp."

* * *

><p>Gempaw leaped and caught a mouse near the stream. Spiderleg nodded.<p>

"Good job, Gempaw." Ivypool meowed.

"You're doing well in the Clan, I see why Bramblestar has pride in you." Millie added.

"Thanks, I-"

"SNAKE!"

Gempaw froze and saw a familiar orange pelt come into view. Squirrelflight ran past Ivypool and Millie and stopped dangerously close to Gempaw.

"I saw a half-eaten bird on the ShadowClan border!" Squirrelflight growled at Gempaw. "It had _your_ scent all over it!"

"I'm confused. You weren't on Bramblestar's patrol at _all." _Ivypool pointed out. "How would you have known if Gempaw had eaten a bird if you weren't on the patrol?"

"You little sneak!" Spiderleg ignored Ivypool's statement and stomped over to Gempaw. "I knew you were trouble!"

"Leave her alone." Millie growled. "Let's ask Bramblestar about it first!"

Suddenly, Gempaw noticed the fur on Squirrelflight's pelt stand.

_She did it to frame me! Bramblestar will believe me!_

Millie and Ivypool shielded Gempaw and lead her back, her mouse in her jaws.

* * *

><p>Bramblestar rushed back to ThunderClan camp. He stopped when he saw Bluestar blocking the camp entrance.<p>

"Shouldn't you be back in StarClan, Bluestar?" Bramblestar muttered. "Out of my way."

"No." Bluestar snarled. "Not until you right this wrongful thing you have done."

"Oh, please." Bramblestar sighed, he walked past Bluestar. "Is this because of Firestar? Is he mad that I've upset his _precious mate _and_ daughters?"_

"NO!" Bluestar shouted with rage. "If you don't kick Gempaw out of the Clan by the full moon, we will punish all of ThunderClan!"

"Except for Firestar's family, right?" Bramblestar sneered. "Do you cats back in StarClan have nothing else to do besides taunt the living?"

Bramblestar gave Bluestar a dirty look and walked back into camp.

* * *

><p>"All cats of ThunderClan, come here!"<p>

"Wait, Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight cried as the five cats rushed into camp. "Gempaw-"

"I already _know." _Bramblestar hissed.

Gempaw shook and Squirrelflight gave a smirk.

"Attention ThunderClan, it has come to my attention a certain she-cat has eaten fresh-kill without offering it to the elders. Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar called her forward.

Squirrelflight's evil stare held as she walked up to her former mate. "Yes?"

"Do you or do you not deny that you have committed this crime?" Bramblestar restrained a laugh when Squirrelflight's face fell.

"Why would _I _have done this?!" Squirrelflight's eyes lit with anger. "I've been your loyal deputy for moons now!"

"Have you?" Bramblestar growled. "I smelled _your _scent on it, Squirrelflight. So did all of my patrol."

"I didn't do this!" Squirrelflight tried fake-crying, but Bramblestar's glare didn't waver.

"As punishment, for two moons you will _not _be deputy, but a low apprentice. Everyone must address her as _Squirrelpaw _now. She will also eat last and when she isn't hunting, she'll be cleaning out the elder's den and picking their ticks. Till then, Brackenfur will hold the duty as temporary deputy." Bramblestar explained. "Anyone caught calling her Squirrelflight or feeding her will be punished. Dismissed."

Squirrelpaw looked around in horror. Leafpool looked at her sadly.

Bramblestar walked in between her and Squirrelpaw.

"I suggest you get to it, _Squirrelpaw." _Bramblestar snarled. "Purdy needs herbs for his cough, go fetch them from Jayfeather."

Squirrelpaw walked away.

"What about Stormpaw?" Gempaw asked as she dropped her mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Right, one more thing!" Bramblestar called to his Clan. "Stormpaw will now be mentored by Blossomfall till he becomes a warrior, Squirrelpaw will _not _be able to mentor him when her punishment is lifted. That is all."_  
><em>

"NO!" Leafpool cried, running to Bramblestar. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"But you can have kits?" Bramblestar sneered. "Go look for herbs, or do you want to be banished? I doubt Crowfeather will take you back!"

Leafpool shook, her eyes glassy. She quickly left. Bramblestar noticed Cinderheart's kits saw the whole thing.

"Well, it certainly isn't Squirrel_paw" _Fernkit muttered. "Or Leafpool..."

"Not if Bramblestar can help it." Hollykit sighed sadly.

Bramblestar ignored them and walked off.

* * *

><p>Gempaw took her mouse to the elder's den, where Squirrelpaw sent her a glare.<p>

Gempaw left and shared a starling with Amberdrop and Mousewhisker. She left to Bramblestar's den. But she heard a whimper and stopped.

It was Dovewing.

Gempaw watched as Dovewing put her front paws around her belly and cried softly. Gempaw tilted her head.

_What was that about?_


	5. Silver Beetle on Ice

Squirrelpaw got up out of the warrior's den and flicked her tail to her Clanmates. She left the den and saw Bramblestar stomp towards her.

"What do you want, Bramblestar?" Squirrelpaw growled tiredly. "Me to go on three hunting patrols? Clean out all the dens?"

"Because you have a big mouth, yes." Bramblestar snarled. "You _were _going to go on two and clean out just the elder's because I'm in a good mood, but you really seem to dampen that. Also, since you've had a nasty attitude a half-moon into your punishment, you're going to go sleep in the apprentice's den till your two moons is up."

"Screw you." Squirrelpaw hissed. "You can't keep me from the warrior's den."

"Brackenfur!" Bramblestar called. Brackenfur trotted over to Bramblestar's side.

"Can I help you, Bramblestar?" Brackenfur asked.

"Yea, after you set up the dawn patrols. Can you tell Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Blossomfall, and Dewshade to guard the apprentice den at night? Tell them to drag Squirrelpaw in there if she refuses and confine her there." Bramblestar ordered. "Oh, and I don't want Stormpaw to get involved in this, so he can sleep in the warrior's den till her punishment has been lifted."

"Why don't you let him sleep with you in _your_ den?" Squirrelpaw said tauntingly. "Oh, wait. _Nevermind, that's Jessy."_

"You want to be banished?" Bramblestar snarled at Squirrelpaw. "Her name is Gempaw."

"I'll get to that right away, Bramblestar." Brackenfur turned around and trotted off.

* * *

><p>"So how's things with Bramblestar going?"<p>

"Good, thanks!" Gempaw purred to Stormpaw, who seemed eager to listen to her.

"I thought I'd miss Squirrel..paw. But Blossomfall is cutting out to be a really cool mentor!" Stormpaw purred.

Before Gempaw could speak, a certain pale-gray she-cat passed by them both.

Stormpaw tilted his head.

"Did she take a dip in the lake?" Stormpaw whispered. "Her fur looks fluffy like she just got out of the lake recently!"

"And she licked her fur flat." Gempaw added. "And is there a reason why she keeps putting her tail to her belly?"

Dovewing took no heed of their comments and slightly bared her teeth when she saw Bumblestripe and Rosepetal conversing.

"So I ran the other way and caught the squirrel!" Rosepetal purred. "It fed the-"

Dovewing rudely sat down between the two cats.

"Hey, Bumblestripe. How are you?" Gempaw noticed her happy tone was painfully fake.

"Good, I was talking to Rosepetal though..." Bumblestripe muttered.

"Who?" Rosepetal gave a look of shock as if Dovewing had slapped her in the face. "Can we talk in private?"

"Uh, sure?" Bumblestripe walked past Dovewing and touched his nose to Rosepetal's ear. "See you later, Rose."

Dovewing's eyes flashed with anger before she looked away and leaded Bumblestripe out of camp.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Stormpaw asked.

"Dovewing has acted very weird lately." Gempaw sighed. "Who knows."

* * *

><p>Bramblestar took Gempaw on a border patrol across ShadowClan with Amberdrop and Thornclaw.<p>

"There's a lot of young she-cats." Thornclaw muttered. "I'm a little dismayed that Cinderheart is the only one in the Nursery."

"Well, you know." Bramblestar sighed. "They want to take their relationships slow."

"No kidding." Thornclaw snorted. "I'm _this _close to telling Blossomfall how it is!"

"You two mates?" Amberdrop asked.

"No, but we will be." Thornclaw growled. "Or if things don't work out, I'm sure Daisy is desperate. No mating since the flood must be driving her nuts."

"Hey now." Bramblestar muttered. "Don't say that about Daisy."

"You kidding?" Thornclaw snapped. "She's mated with Firestar, Graystripe, Smoky till the Great Battle happened, probably some of the Dark Forest toms, Crowfeather, Onestar, Reedwhisker, Purdy, most of the ShadowClan elders, Lionblaze before him and Cinderheart reconciled, and Brackenfur and Dustpelt after their mates died!"

"_What_ with _what_ now?" Bramblestar stammered. "Where did you get _that _information?!"

"Hawkfrost shared the mating histories of the Clan with me when I used to be in the Dark Forest." Thornclaw explained. "You mated with-"

"Stop while your ahead, son." Bramblestar growled. "But how did Daisy mate with Dark Forest toms? And how Brackenfur and Dustpelt? I thought they loved their mates!"

"Daisy kept crying to Blossomfall that she needed to mate, so she lead her to the Dark Forest." Thornclaw answered. "And for Brackenfur and Dustpelt, she forced them."

"La la la la, I can't hear you!" Amberdrop said loudly.

"Please, stop." Gempaw growled at Thornclaw. "You're grossing us out!"

"Fine, whatever." Thornclaw finally stopped talking the whole patrol.

* * *

><p>Night fell over ThunderClan as some of the Clan cats were still up talking and eating.<p>

After Bramblestar shared a thrush with Gempaw. He spotted Graystripe sharing tongues with Millie.

Bramblestar smirked. He had an idea.

"Hey, Graystripe! Can I see you for a minute?" Bramblestar called.

Graystripe padded over to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Graystripe asked.

"Cinderheart is the only she-cat in the Nursery." Bramblestar growled. "You already told me that Millie and your kitting days are over, but we _need _more cats in the Clan."

"I'm an elder though." Graystripe yawned. "I'm sure a she-cat will come around soon enough."

"I can't rely on that, Graystripe!" Bramblestar snapped. "You and Millie better have kits."

"If you keep harassing me, I'm telling the rest of the Clan!" Graystripe growled.

"Oh, well. A little birdie told me you mated with Daisy." Bramblestar sneered. Graystripe's fur went on end.

_"Who?!"_ Graystripe gasped. "I mean-I didn't!"

"Sure..." Bramblestar growled. "When did you mate with Daisy?"

"I..uh.." Graystripe stammered, than sighed. "While Millie and Briarkit were in the old Twoleg nest with greencough."

"I won't share this with Millie and the rest of the Clan if you convince her to have more kits with you." Bramblestar explained.

"But what if she refuses?!" Graystripe cried.

Bramblestar walked closer to Graystripe till he felt Graystripe's breathing.

_"Make her." _Bramblestar snarled before walking away.

* * *

><p>Before Gempaw went to join Bramblestar in their den, she heard a slight buzz sound. Her ears perked as she turned around and saw a patch of ice.<p>

_Ice? But it's not even-_

Before Gempaw finished her thought, a silver beetle started walking on the ice.

Gempaw's eyes were stuck on the glittering bug till a gust of wind took it away.

She walked into Bramblestar's den.

_What was that? Was that an omen?_


	6. Let Sleeping Tigers Lie

_Bluestar lashed her tail angrily as she walked in front of the three cats she brought with her._

_"ThunderClan will fall." Bluestar snarled._

_"Only because you're going to harm them!" a she-cat cried._

_"Shut up, Honeyleaf!" Bluestar snapped. "Hollyleaf, how do we get rid of Jessy and force-I mean, set Bramblestar and Squirrelflight back together?"_

_"We don't." Hollyleaf hissed. "Don't you see Bramblestar is happy with Gempaw?! We both hate Squirrel_paw_!"_

_"She's your mother!" the tom next to her snapped. "And my daughter, and her name is Squirrelflight!"_

_"And we all know that Firestar's family _must _survive, the rest of those mouse-hearts are fair game."_

_"Keep Graystripe alive please." Firestar meowed._

_"NO! Bramblestar's forcing him and Millie to have more kits!" Bluestar roared._

_"STOP IT!" Honeyleaf wailed. "Doing this will only hurt ThunderClan! Isn't it better if Squirrelpaw suffers than if the Clan suffers?!"_

_"But Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits were destined to save all the Clans!" Bluestar snapped._

_"They were?!" Honeyleaf gasped._

_"I knew my kin would be in another prophecy!" Firestar giggled._

_"I don't believe you." Hollyleaf muttered._

_"Because you _don't _want Squirrelflight to be happy!" Bluestar growled. "LIONHEART! Tell as many StarClan cats that their kits were meant to be in a prophecy!"_

_"Yes, Bluestar." Lionheart ran off._

_Hollyleaf leaped to follow him, but Bluestar slammed her head into Hollyleaf's, making her fall back._

_"NO YOU DON'T!" Bluestar roared. "Firestar! Take her away!"_

_Firestar snarled and leaped at Hollyleaf. Bluestar walked away and smirked as she heard Hollyleaf yelp._

That prophecy thing was a lie! _Bluestar thought to herself, smiling. _Now all of StarClan will listen to me!

* * *

><p>"All ThunderClan cats that can catch their own prey, come here!"<p>

Bramblestar's smirked as he saw Squirrelpaw exit the apprentice's den.

"Of course, Squirrel_paw _can't because her mouth's tied up." Bramblestar purred.

Squirrelpaw tried to growl, but she couldn't. Bramblestar wanted a break from her snarling and whining, so he decided that her mouth would be tied up till her punishment was lifted, it was only removed for when she needed to eat, drink, or hunt.

"LAUGH, MOUSE-BRAINS!" Bramblestar roared. The Clan let out forced laughs except Sandstorm and Leafpool.

"Blossomfall, Berrynose. Take her back into the apprentice's den. She'll be going out on two more patrols as soon as the announcements are over." Bramblestar ordered.

Leafpool jumped and landed next to Bramblestar, her fur bristling.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Leafpool wailed. "LOOK AT HER! She's wearing thin! Her fur's _clinging_ to her bones because's she's been eating so little!"

"Millie, Snowlight." Bramblestar growled. "Confine her in the apprentice's den. Thornclaw, search for plants to tie Leafpool's mouth with."

Lionblaze opened his mouth.

"WANT TO BECOME LION_PAW_, HUH?!" Bramblestar bellowed. "SIT _DOWN!"_

Lionblaze's eyes flashed with horror, but he sat down.

"Any-who!" Bramblestar purred cheerfully like nothing had happened. "Dovewing, would you care to share?"

Dovewing stood next to Bramblestar.

"I'm expecting Bumblestripe's kits." Dovewing stuttered almost each word.

Bumblestripe purred and the Clan cheered.

Gempaw looked and saw Rosepetal wasn't cheering.

_Poor Rosepetal. She doesn't know Dovewing's such a rotten two-timer. I should talk to her._

"And _Graystripe." _Bramblestar growled, but still kept his smile. "I'm sure _you _have something to share!"

"Actually, I don't." Graystripe looked horrified.

"OK!" Bramblestar meowed. "May I talk to you, privately?"

"Anything you can say to me you can share with the Clan!" Graystripe snapped.

"DISMISSED!" Bramblestar called.

Bramblestar ran to Gempaw's side.

"Hunting patrol?" Bramblestar touched his nose to Gempaw's.

"Sure." Gempaw sighed. Bramblestar entwined his tail with Gempaw's.

"What's wrong?" Bramblestar asked softly.

"You're scaring me." Gempaw whimpered. "You've yelled at Squirrelflight and all her loved ones because of me!"

"No, it's because I've had bad history with her, Gempaw." Bramblestar explained. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After the patrol, Bramblestar saw Graystripe laying on a rock, basking in the sunset.<p>

_Bad mistake!_

Bramblestar lunged, ready for blood.

* * *

><p>"The Gathering is tonight!"<p>

Bramblestar announced, Gempaw walked out and gasped.

Jayfeather was treating Graystripe, he looked like a messed-up hunk of meat breathing faintly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Millie wailed as she ran to his side. "I'M EXPECTING HIS KITS!"

Bramblestar's fur stood on end.

"Whoops." he whispered. Gempaw looked at her mate in horror.

"Oh, yes! A fox attacked him! Isn't that right, Graystripe?" Bramblestar purred.

Graystripe nodded weakly, resulting in blood spurting from his sliced neck. Gempaw flinched.

"Me, Thornclaw, Ivypool, Amberdrop, Snowlight, Dewshade, Blossomfall, Jayfeather, Stormpaw, and Gempaw will go." Bramblestar flicked his tail. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Gempaw stood by Amberdrop and Ivypool as they chatted on the way to the Gathering.<p>

"Do you two really think it was a fox?" Gempaw blurted out.

Ivypool's tail fell on Gempaw's shoulders.

"I'm sure whatever it was, we'll find it." Ivypool said soothingly. "So, Amberdrop-"

Gempaw's heart dropped.

_She didn't answer my question!_

* * *

><p>"Gempaw goes first!"<p>

Is what Bramblestar growled when Jayfeather tried to get on the tree-bridge.

"Your mother goes first, Jayfeather." Bramblestar repeated more softer.

"Funny, cause my mother's actually back at camp! You know, her mouth tied up and-

"SHUT UP AND LET HER PASS!" Bramblestar snarled.

Gempaw crossed the bridge and landed on the other side.

She smelled the scents of many Clans. She smiled as she saw her friends from other Clans, like Featherpaw and Grasspaw. She froze.

She saw the same brown tom that was with Dovewing.

_Time for some answers_

Gempaw swallowed her fear and approached him.

"What were you doing with Dovewing?!" Gempaw snapped.

The brown tom whirled around to face her. His eyes flickering with so many emotions that it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

_He knows! Those kits must be his!_

Gempaw only faintly registered the tom's gleaming fangs before he lunged.


	7. Bramblestar's Sudden News

**You guys may think I hate Hollyleaf, but no. She is actually my favorite Warrior of all time. She was bold enough to tell her 'mothers' like it is, making Sunset one of my personal favorites. She's the best.**

**Again, if you must know my favorite and least favorite Warriors, look at it on my profile.**

**And I saw your guys's reviews about how harsh and unfair Bramblestar's being. I'll be honest, I took a ride on the Crazy Bramblestar Train and I just can't stop it's so fun to type him that way.**

**Last order of business, I'll do a Squirrelflight chapter when I remember too. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Gempaw gasped when the brown tom tackled her out of sight of the other Clans. She unsheathed her claws and swiped the brown tom's nose. He fell back and got back up.<p>

"Where did you see us?!" he snarled. "Where?!"

"I'm not telling! But if I see you two with each other again, I'm telling Bramblestar!" Gempaw growled.

"Don't." the tom's eyes were pleading now. "Rowanstar would never forgive me."

"Should've thought about that!" Gempaw growled. "Who even are you?!"

"Tigerheart." the tom hissed. "Tawnypelt's son."

"You're-"

"Related to Bramblestar, yes." Tigerheart growled. He walked away.

Gempaw returned to the crowd of cats. Bramblestar rushed to her side.

"Are you OK?" Bramblestar purred. "I saw you were missing for a bit."

"I'm fine, thanks." Gempaw meowed. _Does he need to know where I am all the time?_

"Let the Gathering start!" Rowanstar yowled.

All the cats gathered. Gempaw turned around and her mouth hung open.

Behind the bushes were Squirrelflight and Leafpool, being lead by Bumblestripe and Rosepetal.

Bramblestar looked at them and smirked. No one else noticed.

_What does he plan on doing?_

"ShadowClan is doing great." Rowanstar purred. "Dawnpelt's kits have been born, Flamekit and Pinekit."

"WindClan is also doing well." Onestar added. "Sedgewhisker's kits have become apprentices. Barkpaw, Skypaw, and Littlepaw have been apprenticed to Gorsetail, Larkwing, and Breezepelt respectively."

"Barkpaw! Skypaw! Littlepaw!" the Clans chanted.

"Heathertail has also moved into the Nursery and we now have three new warriors among us. Featherwisp, Hootcall, and Oatnose!"

"Featherwisp! Hootcall! Oatnose!" the Clans cheered.

"RiverClan could not be better." Mistystar's eyes were gleaming. "Icewing's kits were born: Hailkit and Oakkit. They've joined Petalfur's litter: Turtlekit, Softkit, and Frogkit

Gempaw almost flinched.

_The Clans are getting bigger! I hope they don't ask for more territory!_

"Dovewing has moved to the Nursery alongside Millie. Cinderheart's kits's are also really healthy." Bramblestar said. "And I am about to hold a ceremony for one special she-cat in front of all the Clans!"

The Clans gasped.

"Is it a warrior ceremony?"

"But no one's ever done it during a Gathering!"

"You sure?"

"Silence." Bramblestar's eye twitched. "Gempaw, step forward."

_I've only been training for five moons!_

Gempaw's eyes quickly darted toward Squirrelflight. Her eyes were wild with outrage.

Leafpool's eyes were only ones of sorrow.

_I'm so sorry_

Gempaw felt the ground try to pull her and her paws felt heavier as she walked to the tree where the leaders were at. Rowanstar and Onestar narrowed their eyes at her, while Mistystar looked away. Bramblestar leaped off his branch and touched his nose to Gempaw's.

"Gempaw, will you follow the warrior code for as long as you live?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do." Gempaw was surprised she didn't stutter.

"Wonderful. From now on you will be Gemlight." Bramblestar purred. "ThunderClan needs a new deputy since Squirrelflight willingly stepped down and Leafpool also stepped down as medicine cat."

"Of course." Crowfeather sneered.

Shock and horror sparked in the two she-cats eyes and they tried to rip off the plants tying their mouths. Bumblestripe slapped them both.

"Gemlight, will you be ThunderClan's deputy?" Bramblestar asked.

Gemlight felt the world get smaller and press closer. Her fur bristled and her mouth was open.

_Bramblestar just stripped Sandstorm's kits of everything they had and he's giving it to me! I don't deserve this, and neither does Squirrelflight and Leafpool!_

"Please." Bramblestar pleaded softly. "I know you'll make a great deputy."

"What?! So any cat you're doing get's to be deputy?!" Jayfeather snarled. He got up and lashed his tail for effect.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Bramblestar roared. Mistystar almost fell off her branch.

"ThunderClan's got some serious problems." Harespring muttered to Tigerheart.

"Uh, sure." Tigerheart looked at his paws.

"So what will it be?" Bramblestar asked again.

"I'll be deputy." Gemlight answered. "I will."

The Clans roared in outrage.

"How could he do this?!"

"She hasn't even had an apprentice!"

"She wasn't even a warrior before she got here!"

"We're leaving!" Bramblestar flicked his tail and his cats followed him.

No cats spoke to Gemlight on the way back, only letting her ahead of them and acknowledging her with a flick of a tail.

"Bumblestripe, Rosepetal. Stop." Bramblestar ordered. "Leave these she-cats with me. Gemlight, lead the Clan back to camp please."

Gemlight looked at Bramblestar warily before looking away and taking the lead back.

_Dear StarClan, what's happening?_

* * *

><p>Gemlight and the ThunderClan cats following her were out of sight and earshot.<p>

Bramblestar shoved Squirrelflight into the brambles. He then ripped the plants off Leafpool's mouth.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Leafpool roared. "YOU-"

Bramblestar leaped at Leafpool quickly like an arrow. He sent a claw across Leafpool's belly and sent a few blows to her head.

Leafpool fell into a pool of her own blood, losing consciousness.

"Squ...Squirrelfl-"

Bramblestar snapped Leafpool's neck before she could tell her dying words.

Leafpool was dead.

Squirrelflight was a bloody mess from struggling in the brambles. Bramblestar ripped the plants off her mouth as well.

"What?" Squirrelflight rasped. "You going to kill me too?"

"No, you'd be getting off easy." Bramblestar snarled. "You're banned from ThunderClan. Any patrol sees you, you will be_killed. GET OUT!"_

Bramblestar shoved Squirrelflight out of the brambles and she limped away. Bramblestar smirked.

_I bet a whole rabbit she won't even survive the night!_


	8. The Heavy Hearts in the Storm

A small gray tabby tom stretched and woke up the sunrise after the Clan Gathering.

He'd normally think something like "What a great day!" or "The weather sure is lovely out!"

But not today, he felt as dark as the clouds hovering the leaf-fall scenery over ThunderClan camp.

He loved Gemlight, but she loved Bramblestar! Bramblestar of all cats!

_I was there with her, I wanted to be her mate, I-_

"Stormpaw!"

The gray tabby tom turned around and saw his mentor Blossomfall.

"It's time for the dawn patrol!" Blossomfall purred.

"Oh." Stormpaw smiled, dying inside. "Great!"

* * *

><p>"You can set up the patrols, Gemlight."<p>

"Do I need any advice?" Gemlight felt put on the spot, this was only her first sunrise as _deputy!_

"Just don't put too much pressure on one cat." Bramblestar yawned. "Try not to send one on more than one patrol if they're tired."

"OK." Gemlight saw Blossomfall and her apprentice Stormpaw waiting towards the camp's exit. She walked to them.

Bramblestar smiled as he stared at Gemlight's rump.

_She's going to have my kits soon enough!_

"Bramblestar?"

"Oh! Yes, Millie?" Bramblestar turned away and looked at the she-cat. "You back from Graystripe's vigil?"

"Yes, Sandstorm seems sad. Having to help bury Graystripe so soon after burying Purdy." Millie looked back up at Bramblestar. "May I talk to you privately?"

"Certainly." Bramblestar got up. "Let's go toward the WindClan border."

* * *

><p>Bramblestar and Millie walked away from camp.<p>

"Was there something you wish to tell me?" Bramblestar asked. "If it's about how Graystripe died, I _insist_ it was a fox."

"I stopped loving Graystripe long before the fox attacked him." Millie confessed.

She then pointed at her belly with her tail.

"_They're_ not his kits_._" Millie added. "They're from a tom in WindClan. They're Crowfeather's."

"Crowfeather's?" Bramblestar looked at Millie strangely. "Huh."

"I didn't want anyone to know." Millie looked down. "Graystripe was _sobbing_ before he died. He knew that they weren't his kits because we stopped mating moons ago!"

"I won't tell anyone." Bramblestar meowed. "We need more kits anyway."

"Thank you!" Millie touched her nose to Bramblestar's shoulder and ran off. "_Finally!_ My new litter will be nice _and_ healthy!"

Bramblestar sat down and smiled, taking in the view of the forest.

_So will my kits, mine and Gemlight's!_

* * *

><p>Gemlight had ordered the dawn patrol out and sent a border patrol toward the ShadowClan border.<p>

"I want to join the border patrol." Dovewing insisted.

"Dovewing, you're expecting kits!" Gemlight looked at Dovewing sympathetically. "I'm sure every queen wants to hunt while they're expecting kits, but you have to care about your-"

_"I don't care about my kits!"_ Dovewing snarled with hatred.

"What?"

Gemlight held back a smirk, while Dovewing held back a scream.

It was Bumblestripe.

"How can you not care about our kits?" Bumblestripe whimpered. "I thought you _loved_ me."

"I do!" Dovewing lied and put back on her fake smile. "I was just reenacting Millie and her feelings toward Blossomfall and _you_!"

"Well, that's not really nice either." Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes at Dovewing. "My dad is _dead_, and you should me comforting me. Not _making fun_ of my mother."

Gemlight knew the conversation was going nowhere, so she decided to visit the Nursery.

Cinderheart was by herself, her head down.

"Cinderheart, where are the kits?" Gemlight asked.

"Sandstorm's?" Cinderheart growled, lifting her head and glaring at Gemlight.

Gemlight flinched.

_How could I have not noticed their absence?!_

"I meant your kits." Gemlight sighed.

"They're with Lionblaze." Cinderheart whispered. "Sorry for snapping at you, sit down beside me please."

Gemlight nodded and sat down.

"Do you know where Squirrelflight and Leafpool are at?" Cinderheart asked Gemlight.

"I'm sorry. I do not." Gemlight sighed. "I would love to know why they disappeared so quickly."

"I fear the worst." Cinderheart whispered. "Did you happen to leave them alone with Bramblestar?"

Gemlight's whole body went cold.

"I-I, did!" Gemlight gasped. "You don't think-"

"I do, actually." Cinderheart sighed. "At this point, I believe Bramblestar is willing to do anything to keep you safe and happy. Even if it means taking the lives of others."

Gemlight felt hurt.

_That must have been what happened to Graystripe!_

"I'm sorry you had to hear this when it was too late." Cinderheart rested her tail on Gemlight's shoulders.

"It can't be!" Gemlight cried. "Maybe they were just banished!"

"I would find that unlikely." Cinderheart assured her. "Go visit the kits, it might make you feel better."

Gemlight nodded numbly and exited the Nursery.

* * *

><p>Gemlight left the Nursery and felt a strong force pin her.<p>

It was Lionblaze, he was shaking.

**"MURDERER!"** Lionblaze roared. "MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

"Gemlight killed our grandmother?!" Fernkit cried.

"Isn't _Gemlight_ our grandmother?" Sorrelkit asked.

"She isn't!" Lionblaze said to his kits. "Go back to your mother, now!"

The three she-kits squeaked and darted to the Nursery. Lionblaze turned to the crowd that had collected in the camp's clearing.

"Look at this fox-heart!" Lionblaze howled. "She's killed Squirrelflight and Leafpool!"

"I didn't!" Gemlight snapped. "I leaded the patrol back to camp! Ivypool! You were there!"

Ivypool kept quiet.

"SAVE ME!" Gemlight wailed. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Lionblaze growled. His pupils turned to dots and he gasped.

Gemlight panicked.

_Is he choking?!_

She looked around him.

Bramblestar had his claws down Lionblaze's neck.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Gemlight begged. She cried in horror and rolled out of Lionblaze's grip.

Lionblaze started hyperventilating and Bramblestar let go. He than started convulsing.

"JAYFEATHER!" Ivypool wailed.

"Leave him." Bramblestar growled at Ivypool.

She opened her mouth.

"I SAID _LEAVE HIM!_" Bramblestar repeated. "He's having a heart attack, he won't live."

Jayfeather looked horrified to move, simply staring at his dead brother from the medicine cat's den.

"For the record, I did NOT kill him." Bramblestar growled. "His heart killed him. Gemlight, let's go into my den. Cinderheart, Jayfeather, go help Sandstorm bury him."

Gemlight followed, leaving the shocked Clan behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Making Crowfeather the father of Millie's kits was a troll move. And I don't know why I stopped calling Squirrelflight "Squirrelpaw" in the last chapter. My bad. I'll just keep it as that.<strong>

**And I like Bramblestar, I just don't love his character. Or his choice of mate at the end of Bramblestar's Storm.**


	9. Deputy, Queen, or Both?

Gemlight returned to the den with Bramblestar. He had a flirtatious smirk on his face.

_How could he be like that minutes after he killed Lionblaze?!_

"So, you're a warrior now..." Bramblestar eyes were clouded with lust. "We can make our love official now..."

"Not after you killed Lionblaze. I'm not going to let some tom drop down on me as I think of all the cats he has _killed._" Gemlight growled.

"Lionblaze's heart killed him, Gemlight!" Bramblestar snapped. "I haven't killed any cats!"

"Don't think I don't know about what happened to Graystripe, Squirrelflight, or Leafpool!" Gemlight whispered.

"I didn't kill them." Bramblestar insisted. "Graystripe was killed by a fox, and I banished Squirrelflight and Leafpool."

"You _banished_ them?!" Gemlight gasped. "They didn't _do_ anything!"

"You know very well that Squirrelflight wasn't going to let you leave this Clan_ alive._" Bramblestar growled. "I was trying to _protect_ you."

Gemlight looked down.

"I'm going outside camp to think about it." Gemlight said. "I wish to be alone for a while."

"Of course." Bramblestar stepped out of the way. Gemlight walked out.

* * *

><p>Bramblestar watched as Gemlight walked out of the camp with her tail hanging low.<p>

_If she is to expect my kits willingly, I must stop killing for now._

_That's the same thing I thought with Goldenflower..._

_Who are you?!_

_Your father. I have to say, you're finally COMING AROUND_

Bramblestar froze in horror as Tigerstar yelled the last two words.

He watched as Sandstorm threw her head back and yowled near Lionblaze's body.

_COMING AROUND, COMING AROUND, BECOMING **ME**_

"SHUT UP!" Bramblestar cried. He ran out of his den to comfort Sandstorm.

"Get _away_ from me!" Sandstorm wailed. "YOU _MONSTER!"_

Bramblestar jumped away.

"I'm your leader, Sandstorm." Bramblestar growled. "I would never kill a cat intentionally."

_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_

Bramblestar recognized Leafpool's desperate cry and closed his eyes.

_You deserved to die, I didn't do anything wrong._

_YES YOU DID, YOU KILLED ME!_

Bramblestar fell silent and saw Cinderheart crying.

"Mother, why isn't Lionblaze waking up?!" Fernkit cried.

"He's..." Hollykit looked on in horror and Sorrelkit broke down crying.

"It's just like Brokenstar." Hollykit whispered. "We're going to die."

"NO, you're not!" Bramblestar ran and curled his tail around the kits. "Lionblaze got really scared of me and died."

"That...doesn't make any sense!" Sorrelkit cried.

"Why should he be scared of you?" Hollykit asked boldly.

"Because he was in the wrong, he was going to harm my mate." Bramblestar assured them.

"But now we don't have a dad!" Fernkit wailed.

"Come here, little kits." Cinderheart's eyes were red. "Stay with Millie and Dovewing while I go put your Dad somewhere where he could rest in peace."

"Bury him?!" Sorrelkit barely finished her sentence before falling and crying on Hollykit's shoulder.

Cinderheart got up and left.

Bramblestar saw the kits, their once happy and eager faces traumatized and twisted from the death they had witnessed.

_I don't deserve to live. I killed many cats_

_But I don't want to leave Gemlight..._

Bramblestar's paws felt heavy as he walked away from the scene.

He walked into his den and fell pathetically on the ground.

* * *

><p>Gemlight had caught a mouse and a sparrow to help her mind off the horrific events. She knew she had to go back.<p>

She couldn't leave her place as deputy.

Gemlight took her prey and trotted back. She looked and saw Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Sandstorm dragging Lionblaze's body along the dirt.

_This would've never happened if I left._

"Gemlight?"

"Stormpaw?" Gemlight turn around and saw the tabby. "What're you doing here?"

"I meant to ask...if there was a patrol I could go on?" Stormpaw looked at Gemlight shyly.

"Sure, just let me bring my fresh-kill back to camp." Gemlight replied.

"May I walk along with you?" Stormpaw asked, looking even more nervous.

"Of course." Gemlight looked down.

For Stormpaw the silence was awkward, for Gemlight it was threatening her with guilty thoughts.

_You've destroyed the Clan, you ripped Bramblestar of his sanity, you killed **them**_

"Do you not want to be with Bramblestar?" Stormpaw asked softly. "I'll make sure that he doesn't pressure you if he is."

"NO!" Gemlight gasped. "Sorry. I just don't want to associate myself with him now."

"Taking a break, I understand." Stormpaw replied. "This must be hard on you more than anybody."

Gemlight nodded. And he spoke kind words to her the way back.

* * *

><p>"SQUIRRELFLIGHT NEEDS TO RETURN TO THUNDERCLAN!"<p>

Chaos was breaking out in StarClan. All because of Bluestar and Lionheart.

Leafpool and Graystripe saw as Hollyleaf leaded Lionblaze to the entrance of StarClan camp.

"Welcome to StarClan, Lionblaze." Graystripe rubbed Lionblaze's shoulder with his paw. "I'm sorry you died before your kits became apprentices."

"Don't remind me." Lionblaze growled. "I _HATE_ HIM!"

"Son, calm down." Leafpool whispered. "We all do."

"HE CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Bluestar growled. "NOT WHEN THERE'S A PROPHECY TO FULFILL!"

"Lionblaze deserved to die!" Ashfur growled. "Jayfeather is next!"

"I don't think you should be leader of this huge Clan." Hollyleaf growled at Bluestar. "I _challenge_ you for the spot!"

The majority of StarClan gasped.

"So be it." Bluestar stepped from her place and growled. "Lionheart, start the match!"

"Winner is the cat knocked out!" Lionheart yelled. "FIGHT!"

Bluestar leaped at Hollyleaf without a second to spare. Hollyleaf dodged it and clawed her ears.

"SCUM!" Bluestar roared. "YOU'LL NEVER RULE!"

"Sorry, Bluestar. BUT THIS IS FOR THUNDERCLAN!" Hollyleaf slammed Bluestar to the ground and raked her throat open. The Clan gasped at the sight of Bluestar's corpse.

The battle was over as soon as it started.

Hollyleaf bared her fangs and lifted her head to StarClan's cats.

"YOU ALL LISTEN TO _ME!_" Hollyleaf growled. "WE ARE GOING TO PROTECT THUNDERCLAN!"


	10. The Squirrel Takes Flight

A familiar orange she-cat crawled past RiverClan territory and laid down on the half-bridge, her blood-bathed body rising and falling.

A mouse looked into her eyes and she bared her teeth, her paws too weak to lash out at the small rodent.

The mouse tauntingly groomed his paws before dashing away from the cat, Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight had cuts everywhere, her front right paw was cut and her left ear was torn clean off by the fierce brambles.

She closed her eyes and the tears from them fell into the cuts on her face. She licked the sharp red cut on her rosy pink nose and winced. More tears came just from feeling the pain.

_I had it all, I was deputy. Even though I could never expect kits, I was at my highest as deputy. Maybe I could've stayed as deputy if I wasn't so fierce to Jessy...no, he hated me and saw me as a threat to his and Jessy's relationship, if I hadn't gotten in trouble for accusing Jessy, I would have gotten in trouble for something else. Bramblestar would have made sure of that._

The moon stretched over Squirrelflight and bathed her in a soft light as she laid across the half-bridge.

_Which is why Bramblestar has to be punished, along with his little scamp deputy and mate!_

The hatred was returning to her gaze and she unsheathed her claws.

_I'm coming for you BOTH_

* * *

><p>The sun stretched over the half-bridge where flies jumped on Squirrelflight's body. She growled and shook them off before realizing two important things.<p>

One, she didn't know where she was going to go.

Next was that a RiverClan patrol was heading her way.

"I'm proud of your kits, they're all healthy!" Heronwing purred to Mallownose.

"Now I'm a mentor _and_ a father!" Mallownose raised his head high.

Squirrelflight's eye twitched.

_Ugh, he's like the RiverClan's Berrynose!_

"Intruder at the half-bridge, Mallownose!" Havenpaw growled.

Squirrelflight bared her yellow teeth at the three cats and her limbs shook.

"_Look! _She's weak!" Heronwing snarled with a smile. The three of them stopped sprinting.

Squirrelflight growled and limped away from the half-bridge.

Mallownose leaped in front of her.

"Not so fast." Mallownose hissed in her only ear. "I haven't had a little..._action _since Petalfur moved into the Nursery."

Squirrelflight gasped and shoved Mallownose into the nearby lake, she sprinted away like she had no injuries whatsoever.

She didn't look back at Heronwing and Havenpaw, but she heard no pawsteps. She ran into ShadowClan territory.

She zoomed past any possible patrol and zoomed into the same Twolegplace where the kittypets were fought off.

_They may take me in, twolegs might._

"STOP!"

Squirrelflight saw a ginger she-cat and a silver tabby tom jump from the fence above and circle her.

"Are you one of those Clan cats?!" the ginger she-cat snarled. "She looks like one, right O'Hara?"

"Yes, Scarlet. She _does." _the silver tabby glared at Squirrelflight. "CATS!"

Squirrelflight flinched as she heard sprinting behind all the fences. Dozens of kittypets leaped from the fences and surrounded any possible chance of escape.

"ZIGGY!" O'hara growled. "WE FOUND ONE!"

A fierce ginger and white tom jumped off the fence and ran to Squirrelflight, his teeth bared. His glare slightly faltered and he started checking Squirrelflight out.

Squirrelflight jumped back and growl.

"Hey, if don't want me to kill you, you will let me do whatever I _want_, got that?" Ziggy snarled and Squirrelflight nodded. "Good. Now tell me why you're here."

"I was a rogue passing through Clan territory." Squirrelflight lied. "And when I passed through, several of them attacked me! Can you believe that?!"

"Yes." Ziggy muttered. "They're quite heartless, what is your name?"

Squirrelflight hesitated, she knew if she gave her real name, they'd know she was a Clan cat.

"Squirrel." Squirrelflight said. "My name is Squirrel."

"Well, Squirrel." O'hara growled. "We hate the Clans, and you promise you're not a Clan cat?"

"I promise, the scars prove so." Squirrel meowed. "I need somewhere to stay, and I need these scratches healed. Can one of you take me in?"

"I will."

Squirrel turned around and saw a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

"My name is Jocelyn." the cat gave a warm smile. "My twolegs are very friendly, and will be more than happy to take you in."

"Thank you." Squirrel started crying and she padded to Jocelyn and rubbed her head on her shoulder. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It is no problem at all." Jocelyn purred. "Come along now, they'll need to take you to the Vet before it gets dark."

Squirrel followed Jocelyn over the fence. The two she-cats went around the twoleg nest till they reached the other side. Squirrel and Jocelyn climbed the steps till they reached a brown tree-like thing.

"This is a door." Jocelyn explained. "That thing below is the cat-flap, it lets me in after I've had enough outside and I'm ready to eat."

Jocelyn and Squirrel went inside and Squirrel saw a huge expansion of things she didn't even know what they were.

"HELLO?!" Jocelyn yelled.

A male and female twoleg walked through the tall opening and gasped when they saw Squirrel's bloody body.

"Don't panic, but they're going to put you in a crate to take you to the Vet." Jocelyn touched Squrrel's nose before she trotted up more steps.

"WHAT?!" Squirrel growled as the female twoleg picked her up.

_I'm giving up all my dignity because of that fox-heart, Jessy!_

Squirrel went limp and she was placed in the crate. She saw the ground disappear and sensed the crate she was locked in had lifted. She turned her back to the crate opening.

_JESSY WILL PAY FOR THIS, AND BRAMBLESTAR WILL TOO_

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the Squirrel(flight) chapter requested by Guest! I told you I'd get to that! And to those that say my characters are OOC, I did that on purpose! Good day!<strong>


End file.
